Kristopher Chamberlain
Kristopher Charles Chamberlain is a main character of the Chamberlain Production Series. Kristopher is a powerful witch and the father of twins: Thomas Chamberlain and Maverick Chamberlain and the father of Elizabeth Chamberlain and the grandfather of Rose Chamberlain. Kristopher is a member of the Chamberlain Family. History Kristopher Chamberlain Sr. was born in Norway to unknown parents. He belonged to a powerful bloodline whose first-born children are well-known to possess even greater magical strength, and because of this Kristopher was taught the craft at a very young age. Throughout The Chamberlain Production Series |-|Season One= In Eat, Sleep, Repeat, In Time For More Killing, In You Are Dear To My Heart, In Daddy? Where Are You?, Christopher is seen protecting his family and searching for answers. Later on in the day, his neck is scratched by a poisonous ring and Charlie offers him a cure. At the end of the episode he is seen taking care of Rose's sickness. In Chamberlain Blood, In Possessed, In Evil In My Blood, |-|Season Two= Personality It had been suggested by Kristopher himself and later confirmed in flashbacks that he was much kinder and caring in his youth. Based on Elizabeth's words, he seems to share some traits of personality with his son Maverick, and Kristopher himself even claimed that he and Maverick shared the same plight after they were both abused and oppressed in their youth by those who sought to control them. He had also shown similarities with another one of his sons, Thomas, as they both believe that true power comes from family; however, they each have very different perspectives on how that power should be used. Physcial Appearance Kristopher is tall with white hair and dark blue-gray eyes. His closet contains mostly black and dark blue collared shirts, and he does show a fondness of black clothing as a majority of his clothes are in this color. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Kristopher is susceptible to the forces of witchcraft. Like all creatures, Kristopher can be undone by powerful magic, however, according to Maverick, it would require power equivalent to Kristopher (or greater) to defeat him. Relationships Elizabeth Chamberlain Elizabeth is Kristopher's only daughter. He looked happy when Kris told him that the baby would be a girl, then he began to fight for her protection against his enemies. Kristopher was reunited with Elizabeth when her safety was compromised. Elizabeth is now living at home with her father. The supernatural community is now aware of her existence. They were reunited after five years and, despite some initial nervousness on both sides, they shared a lovely day together, it showing just how alike they are. Kristopher shared stories from his long life, Elizabeth showed him her magic when she healed a butterfly and they painted together. She knows how strong he is and, because of that, she believes he can keep bad things away. Once he promised that nothing was going to harm her, Elizabeth hugged him. Despite their time apart Elizabeth calls Kristopher 'Dad', showing that their bond is still strong. Charlie Marshall Charlotte is Kristopher's daughter in-law, and promises to protect her. He cares for her very dearly. Kristopher tells Charlie, in his heart he feels that Charlie is more like his biologic child. They both love each other and work beside other to protect Elizabeth. Appearances Season One * Eat, Sleep, Repeat * Time For More Killing * You Are Dear To My Heart * Daddy? Where Are You? * Chamberlain Blood * Possessed * Evil In My Blood Name * The name Kristopher is a Greek name. In Greek the meaning of the name Kristopger is:From the Greek word meaning 'carrier of Christ', Famous bearer: St Christopher, patron Saint of travellers, is believed to have carried the Christ-child across a river. * The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. Trivia * Kristopher has a dream in which he sees his daughter in a coffin. * Kristopher's daughter Elizabeth is the person he loves the most in the world. * Kristopher can be seen wearing a cross. * Kristopher has killed his father. ** Kristopher has killed his biological father, a witch, because he knew Elizabeth was alive and Kristopher could not risk his mother finding out from him that his daughter is alive. * According to Kristopher, every enemy of his has become desiccated, turned to dust or became dinner. * His favorite child is Elizabeth. Tropes *Monster Sob Story - Due to an illegitimate birth, his father is unjustly more volatile towards him. See Abusive Parents . See also Cry for the Devil . *Magnificent Bastard - Averted due to Villainous Breakdown * SelfMadeOrphan - Kristopher has killed his father and mother. * Papa Wolf Overprotective Dad- Kristopher is very protective of his daughter and has no limits when it comes to Elizabeth's safety and well being. He even killed his own father in order to protect his daughter after he found out about Elizabeth still being alive. Kristopher trusts nobody apart from himself when it comes to Elizabeth and his love for her has no bounds. Category:Male Characters Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Main Characters